


Mystery Lover

by CONDORxCROW



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Artemis - Freeform, F/M, Gods, Hunters, Hunting, Huntress - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONDORxCROW/pseuds/CONDORxCROW
Summary: “This is fate, isn’t it? Isn’t this destiny?” She asked quietly, desperately. “Just like in the mythological books I read. Everything is about destiny. You’re my destiny, aren’t you, Jaehwan?”





	Mystery Lover

Jaehwan lowered his bow as a smile curled his lips. The huntress beside him stood up to her feet, a smile on her face as she tries to the hide the surprise in her eyes. “Wow, you aren’t a bad shot after all, Jaehwannie.”

“I told you so.” He smirked cockily, standing up off his knees.

He strolled over to the dead rabbit on the ground and he pulled his arrow free from its flesh, knowing that, although he wouldn’t be able to eat it, the woman that he had already given his hearts to will. When the huntress kneeled down beside him, a warm feeling flooded his chest. Her dark skin was light compared to the massive amount of dark freckles that kissed her face. When she looked at Jaehwan with glittering brown eyes similar to a doe, his hearts skipped a couple of beats again.

“Do you have to leave after today?” She asked as they made their way through the forest. It was warm and the smell of spring was strong in the air. Plenty of insects chittered while birds sang in the treetops that were budding with new life.

“Yes.’ He said quietly, feeling a sadness squeeze in his chest. “But…I hope that I will come back here one day.”

The woman didn’t say anything for a long moment as they came closer to her home, built by her, her father’s and her older brother’s hands.

“A traveler, huh?” She murmured. “You should probably travel through towns and villages instead of forests. It’ll be safer and more interesting.”

She hoisted the carcass of the pheasant she shot with one of her arrows on her shoulder and she sighed heavily as she gently brushed a loose strand of long black hair behind her ear, almost hitting herself in the face with her bow.

Jaehwan smiled at her embarrassed grimace. “I think you’re right.” Jaehwan said as he opened the door made of oak. A solemn look touched the huntress’ eyes but she quickly passed by Jaehwan. “I don’t think I’ll be able to find a sight more beautiful than what I found in this forest.”

She placed the carcass on the handcrafted table in the kitchen and she lowered her head. The sun was gently caressing her skin like a shroud of angelic light. Within the sun’s touch, particles of dust shimmered, making the books on the bookshelf glitter. Jahewan approached her, placing the dead rabbit next to the pheasant before he gently wrapped his arms around her body. Even sunlight couldn’t compare to the warmth of his skin. He gazed out the window to see the sun’s glares beginning to hide beneath the horizon.

He wished that he could have one more day. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her. He only wanted to challenge her; to see how good of a hunter she was. That was the only reason. He wanted to play with her. But now, she was leaning against him, not crying but sorrowful. And he felt warm, warmer than anything he’s ever felt before.

“This is so stupid.” She said suddenly, running her hands through her thick hair.

“What’s stupid?”

“This. I’ve only known you for a day and yet, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Jaehwan frowned. He wanted the same thing.

“I guess this means that I’ll have to wait for you to return to me then, huh?”

Jaehwan turned the huntress around and he stared deep into her dark, round eyes. He shook his head. “Don’t wait for me.”

“Why?” She began to choke. “You don’t feel the same way?”

“Of course I do!” He yelled, hurt by her doubt.

The kiss they shared earlier was filled with his feelings and all five of his hearts. He loved her. Maybe it was fate or destiny when he first saw her, maybe it was pure luck. “I love you so very much. But…I won’t be able to return or a very long time.”

“This is fate, isn’t it? Isn’t this destiny?” She asked quietly, desperately. “Just like in the mythological books I read. Everything is about destiny. You’re my destiny, aren’t you, Jaehwan?”

He stared down at her, tears filling his eyes. Destiny. Destiny was cruel. His ignorance was what was tearing them apart. If he had known, he would have asked for more time. Suddenly, the woman pulled him out of his thoughts by stealing a long kiss. He questioned it for only a moment before he melted against her thick, soft lips. His arms slid around her lean body that was strong from all of the years of living in the forest. When the kiss was broken, she stared up at Jaehwan with gleaming eyes that filled him with fire and lust.

“Stay with me tonight then, Jaehwannie.”

Drunk in her kiss, he nodded and they pressed against each other once again, their lips colliding like two galaxies. It made Jahewan’s head spin and he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to bed a woman as amazing as the one in front of him, pressing against him, holding him, leading him to the bedroom as she stripped off her clothes. He lied her down on the bed on her back and he placed another kiss on her full lips that tasted better than any heavenly food that’s touched his tongue. They became entangled in each other’s bodies and they basked in the feeling of each other’s body.

 

Jaehwan stared at the huntress’ sleeping face, adorned in freckles. The moonlight streamed in the through the window, streaking past the lightly-colored curtains. The light rested on her dark skin like an afterglow, proving that Jaehwan had pleased her more than any human could. She was perfect and Jaehwan once again wished that he could stay by her side for the rest of her days.

He smiled as he gently slid his fingers over her warm skin, enjoying the texture of her. He couldn’t believe that he had done such a thing. He had heard of Zeus doing that. Throughout their day together, she told Jaehwan about the stories that she read when she was younger about Greek mythology. Sure, most of it was inaccurate, but for the most part, humans seemed to get the gist of it all. Most people think that Greek gods are assholes; that they feel nothing for humans and they use them as toys. They were correct about that. That’s how Jaehwan viewed her when he first came to Earth.

“I can’t believe that I actually slept with you. You’re my first, you know?” She had whispered earlier, covering her nude body with a thick blanket made out of brown bear pelt.

“You could have done it with someone a lot worse than me.” Jaehwan joked.

She laughed quietly and she stared at him, running her fingers through his short blonde hair. “I wish you could stay.”

He nodded. “I wish I could too.”

“Do you have to go travel? What’s so important that you have to find?”

“I’m not looking for anything.” He answered, taking hold of her hands. He placed gentle kisses on her knuckles before he gently lied them on his chest, wondering if she could feel all five of his hearts beating away like a flag raised high. He wondered if she knew that she now owned his hearts; that no matter how many years passed, he would always belong to her and her alone.

“I love you so much, Jaehwan.”

“I love you too, my huntress.”

She smiled happily. “I won’t ever forget you.”

“I hope not. But…I want you to find someone else. Find someone who will spend their life with you. Find someone who will love you as much as I do.”

“Impossible.” She whispered.

“It isn’t impossible. You should try to go back to the town. Try to live with other people.”

She sighed heavily and shook her head. “I can’t go back.”

“Why not?”

She looked at his chest, gently leaving trace marks along his fair skin. “My mother died giving birth to me and my brother. We were twins, only a few seconds apart. After she died, we were considered an omen. As if our existence was evil because she had passed away. So my father dealt with it until we were eight years old, then we came out here in the forest and we built this house. My father died of an illness when I was ten. At the age of twelve, my brother was taking food and pelt to the town for trade, but…when they saw him, they stoned him to death.” There were tears in her eyes but none fell.

Jaehwan stared at her, tears clouding his own vision. “I’m so sorry.”

She hid her face against his chest. “You’re the first person that hasn’t treated me like some curse.”

“You aren’t a curse.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re a miracle.”

As soon as the words passed his lips, she broke into tears. Sobs trembled from her body and she wrapped her arms around him, desperately clinging to him. “Please don’t leave me, Jaehwan!”

Jaehwan squeezed his eyes closed and he hid his face in her hair. He had no choice. This was more than he ever thought it’d be. Now, he was climbing out of bed as the moon was reaching its highest peak in the sky. He dressed himself and left a kiss on her warm cheeks before he turned and left the cabin silently.

 

_50 years later_

Jaehwan returned to the cabin. The spring sun was warm on his skin as he gently pushed open the door made of oak. He glanced around the room, everything still the same as it had been fifty years ago. He stepped into the bedroom, where he knew his huntress would be. She lay in the bed, beneath a heavy blanket made of a black bear’s pelt.

She slowly opened her brown eyes, seeming to notice his presence. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw him. “J…Jaehwan?”

Her voice was raspy and croaking, filled with age and weariness. Jaehwan sat down beside her on the bed and he ran his fingers through her long grey hair. She stared up at him, seeming completely speechless.  
“Hello, my beautiful huntress.”

“Jaehwannie….is that really you?”

Jaehwan smiled and he took hold of her hand, placing her bony fingers to his lips. He stared at her with bright eyes. “It’s really me.”

She gasped softly, seeming to want to sit up, but Jaehwan could tell she didn’t have the strength. “It’s been so long. Where have you been? Why do you look the same?”

He smiled softly. “Because I’m not human.”

She looked at his hand for a long moment before she placed his knuckles to her lips that were no longer gentle and soft but rough and cracked. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. “What are you?”

“I’m a god, like the ones you used to read about.”

She laughed quietly, hoarsely. “I believe you, oddly. Seeing you like this proves it.”

Jaehwan nodded. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come find you sooner, my love. You shouldn’t have waited.”

She shook her head. “I had nothing else to do. I had already given my heart away.”

Jaehwan smiled again, his hearts fluttering as they had all those years ago. “Aren’t you curious to know what god I am?”

“Apollo?” She asked quietly.

He shook his head. “Nope. I’m the one known as Artemis.”

She stared up at him as she began to cough a bit. When she caught her breath, she forced a smile. “But Artemis is a woman.”

Jaehwan sighed. “Not everything in history books is correct.”

She laughed quietly which led to a coughing fit. Jaehwan watched silently, solemnly. “I’m sorry that it took so long for me to return to you.”

“You’re here though, and that’s all that matters to me.” She whispered, placing his hand to her wrinkled face. The freckles still kissed her dark skin like stardust sprinkled all over her face. “I must look so ugly to you now. I’m all wrinkled and old. You still look as young as the day I met you.”

He lied down beside the woman that he gave his hearts away to and he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, he smiled gently. “You’re still as beautiful as the day I met you fifty years ago.”

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she blushed. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’m here. I’ve always been watching you. That day was the first time I’ve ever come to Earth in millenniums. Hermes told me that he could only give me a day since I wasn’t even supposed to return to Earth by Zeus’ order. But I saw you and I knew you were a human that I couldn’t pass up. I was granted one day on earth, I wouldn’t return for fifty years. I didn’t think I would even want to.”

The huntress smiled happily. “I made you want to return, right?”

He laughed and nodded. “Yes. I wanted to return to you. I didn’t expect to fall in love with you.”

She cuddled against him as a quiet cough escaped her and she cringed from the pain. Jaehwan wrapped his arm around her.

“You should sleep.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to. I want to be with you for as long as possible.”

“I will be with you for all eternity. Now rest, my love. You’ve been waiting for me long enough.”

She was quiet and she tightened her hold on his shirt as tears dampened against her cheeks. “I love you so much.”

Jaehwan closed his eyes. “I love you too.”

As soon as the words passed by his lips, her breath came to a stop and her heart slowed. Silently, her life escaped her body. Jaehwan held her tightly, knowing that she was no longer there but wishing that he could have spent a little more time with her. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he began to sob as he wrapped his arms around her old, crippled body. He was nothing more than a mystery to her, and yet she had given him her heart and waited for his return. He knew that no matter how many centuries, no matter how many millenniums passed, he would never forget the huntress that he could only spend a day with and who changed him forever.


End file.
